Moans of Legends
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Based on the game Pokemon: Battle Revolution. Ludwig, a big, muscly guy, is pissed from a recent Colosseum he did, and Darkrai and the others want to help vent out his anger, somehow. The legends in this story will all be male, so yes, yaoi and Pokephilia.


** Moans of Legends**

**lol, my title sounds like an epic adventure movie, huh? Anyways, hope you like it! Also, Darkrai and Arceus speak through telepathy.**

* * *

Neon Colosseum... one of the most rage-inducing colosseums I've ever done in my life. You see, it goes like this: You do this spinning wheel and on the wheel are 12 Pokemon, 6 of yours and 6 of the rivals. Now, with this game, if your dart lands on the rivals Pokemon, you will get it, as the same goes for the other guy. You think that would be cool, but no, the rival's Pokemon are 95% of the time H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. Even worse, he might get all of my good Pokemon, which were LEGENDARIES, so I knew I was fucked when he gets them! Still, in the end, I was able to triumph over the nightmarish stage and get my whole stack of coupons from the lady, being able to buy me this cool new watch. After all, it was the only thing that could cool me down after such a horrifying experience.

"Hrrrgghhh..." I shake the thoughts out of my head. Me and my crew were relaxing on top of this slope with a lake underneath. The night was dark and filled with bright white stars accompanied by a full moon. The stars glistened on the water's surface, making it all sparkly and bright, like something out of a fairy tale or somethin. My whole team consisted of giants like Lugia, Giratina, and Dialga, and then smaller ones like Arceus, Entei, and Darkrai. My good friend Ethan from all the way in Johto lent them to me for the Colosseum battles, and good GOD, are they good!

Anyways, the others are back there sleep, while as I'm sitting on the ledge of the hill with Darkrai. "Yeesh, that Neon Colosseum is a nightmare! I swear, everytime they got my Dialga and Arceus, it was almost an 100% guarantee that we would lose!" "Shall I... inflict them with nightmares?" I chuckled and slapped his shoulder. "You're a funny one, but no, don't do that, it's not their fault they're godlike compared to the tons of shitty Pokemon my rivals had." "I see. If you say so... Also, I'm sorry for the times you have lost battles because I was on the rival's team with my extremely powerful moves."

"Yeah, don't remind me. But really, it's not your fault. The guy just got lucky with the spinning wheel, that's all." "But still, I have to make it up, somehow!" Darkrai came closer to me and put his hand... on the middle spot of my pants? I blushed a little. "Wait, what are doing? Do you not realize where your hand is?" I go in to remove his hand, but then suddenly my hands are locked against my back with a shadowy aura bounding them together, as if I was in handcuffs. "Ah, hey, stop it-" Then my mouth is bounded with the shadowy ropes. Darkrai starts to unzip my pants and pull out my member. "Ah, it's so... big." "Mmmphrpphh!" No good, my voice just comes off as mumbles. Darkrai grabs ahold of my member and starts to move his hand, making me jerk back a little.

"Mmmph!" His hand felt weird on me, as he started to rapidly stroke me harder, soaking his hand with my precum. "I'm afraid I can't do more than this, as I possess no mouth." "Mpph, mmm!" I mumbled loudly in the "rope" bounding my mouth, frantically shaking my body. The more he worked his hands, the more I was on the verge of cumming. "Mmmmphrrph!" After a few more strokes, I forcefully came, cum getting on Darkrai's top part of his body and a little on my pants and shirt.

He stretched the cum in between his fingers into threads. "Hmm, so sticky. If only I could taste it..." With a snap, the shadowy ropes bounding my mouth and hands were gone. I was too baffled by what just happened to even say anything. "Oh." "?" Darkrai was looking at something, so I turned around to see, and my face nearly turned a complete white; Entei was right there, he seen it all. "Uh, uh, uh, pl-please, it's not what you think, I-I- !" On closer inspection, the look he was giving me was... weird. His face was red, and he was constantly panting as if he were a female in heat... oh, god.

Entei walked over until he was infront of me, staring hungrily at my member, making me a bit nervous. Darkrai floated out of the way. "Go ahead. Please fill in the part that was impossible for me to do." "Hmph." Entei nodded and bent his head down until he had my dick in his mouth. "Hyugh!" I grunted out as I was the steaming hotness of the inside of his mouth. His tongue felt like fire, as expected from a Fire-Type, I guess. "Ahh, ahh, it burns, st-stooo-" The fiery sensation was not at all pleasing, even though the pain became less each time.

"Uuugghhh!" I found myself putting my hand down on his head to make him take more of myself inside of his mouth. I don't know why I did that, but maybe because it felt... good? No, no, no, sexual acts with Pokemon should NEVER be good, but nonetheless, I was about to feel myself cumming again, soon. "Ahh, Entei, m-move right now, I'm going to cum!" He didn't let go. Instead, he wrapped his hindlegs around me as I released my semen inside of his mouth. "Hnngghh!" I slightly went back as he swallowed as much cum as he could. "Graaa." Entei finally let go as he licked the cum off Darkrai's body from before.

"Augh, wh-what are you doing?" Entei lifted up Darkrai's "skirt" thing, to reveal his wet, small asshole. "Ah, stop, please, our trainer is... watching." "..." He wrapped his hindlegs around Darkrai's waist and unexpectedly, rammed HIS member inside of Darkrai's anus hole, making me him moan out. "Auuugghh!" I stared in complete shock as I was watching two of my best friend's Pokemon have sex with each other. He was not slow at all, as he was immediately fast and rough with Darkrai, making him moan out his own name constantly. "Dark, Dark, Dark!" I was not sure if he was in pain or pleasure, but the way he was moaning at having a huge dick pierce his obviously tight asshole, and how he had his arms wrapped around Entei's head, it most likely the latter he was feeling.

Here I was, watching, no, ENJOYING the scene right infront of me. It is wrong and I should probably stop them, but I don't care, this was really hot to watch, and I was on the verge of masturbating. "This is so- HOT?" I suddenly found myself lifted in the air and was sitting on something hard and wet. "Who?" I gasped as I saw it was one of the giant Pokemon that were sleeping; Lugia! "Lu-Lu-Lugia? When did you... and what am I sitting on?" He simply blushed as he licked his lips while pushing me down further onto the thing I was sitting on. "? Ah, ahh?" I knew right then and there what is was as it was slowly entering inside of me, and it was sheer pain. "Waaaaa..."

My mouth was wide open and my eyes were watery as I took in something of tremendous size for even a big guy like me. Wrapping his wings around my stomach, he began to thrust into me, the pain making me grunt in horror everytime. "Ahh, aahhh, th-this hurts, Lugia!" The fact that he was being so fast and rough with me was not helping easing the pain. He brought his head down to me and licked my face, his big-to-me tongue slobbering the whole side of face. "Uugghh, Lugia!" "Ga ha ha ha!" He crackled as he thrusted inside of me harder, making me moan out loader and more often. Slowly, the pain was simmering down and turning more into pleasure as I wrapped my arm around his neck. "Aaaaghh, Lugia!" He brought his lips to mine suddenly, surprising me as he sloppily kissed me. Drool poured down from our mouths as he shove his tongue down mine, making me barely able to breathe.

"Mmmph, mmm!" I moaned inside his mouth as he curled his tongue around the inside of my mouth, me trying to fight back with my own tongue. The kiss was sensational and very different from kissing a human. "Waaahh!" We both yelled out as we broke apart from our kiss, a trail of drool steaming down from our mouths. "Gaaaa..." The look on Lugia's face told me he was going to cum soon. "H-Hey, if you're cumming, do it out-" Too late. He lets out a loud roar as he pumps his liquid inside of me, me twitching as the waterfall of hot liquid flows inside of me. "Side..." He tips right back up and pulls me of him, planting a big, wet kiss on me before putting me down. "Ugh..."

I was a complete mess, now. I will definitely shower when I find one, but right now, I need to take off my tank top that was slob-drenched by Lugia, and the breeze was making me shiver. "Ughh..." I clean the cum off me with the shirt that was dirty anyways and pull my pants up. "Oh yeah, Darkrai and Entei..." I look over to them to see they were sleep, long done with their activities from before. Darkrai was laying on top of Entei, while Entei was cuddling him. "Awww...?" "Gaaaa..." Lugia plopped down and fell right back to sleep, only waking up to do a surprise butt sex attack on me?

"(groan) So much crazy shit happened, and I just need some sleep."

* * *

It's daytime, and the sky is bright and blue... and for some reason, I wake up with an unbelievable pain in my ass. "Owwww...?" Not only that, but I was find myself right under Dialga for some reason, while Arceus and Giratina surround me. "Heeey, what the hell? Why am I right here, I was asleep over there!" "!" "!" "!" I catch the attention of the three, who all do a cheerful- sounding roar at me, as if they were saying "good morning" to me, or something. "Dia!" Dialga lifts himself from above and rubs his head against me, while Giratina comes and licks the side of my face. "Nyugg..." Yep, I will definitely need a shower after this. "I see you are in a better mood than the night before." Arceus tells me. That's right, another Pokemon that can talk, and ironically, no mouth. "I'm not so sure about that, and damnit, Dialga, you laying right on top of me made my hurt butt hurt like crazy!" "..." The three turn their head instantly, as if what I said wasn't the exact reason. "Why did you guys- huh?"

I see Darkrai, Lugia, and Entei slightly snickering. "What, what, just what did you guys do to me?" "Garu..." Giratina grunted, as if he was saying, "um...". "Dia..." Dialga said, most likely meaning the same thing. Then Arceus spoke up. "Well... we..." Then the three from before started laughing hard now, and right there did I get the picture. "You... YOU BASTARDS!" I ran down the hill, the guys immediately chasing after me. "Gaaa!" Lugia picked me up and gave me a great big hug, squeezing me like crazy with the others laughing. "F-Fuck... y-you... guys..." While today and yesterday were events I'll never forget, it sure did erase the memories of that damn Neon Colosseum, I guess.

* * *

**Annnd, DONE! I have to admit, that probably wasn't one of my best stories, but hopefully, the slight humor at the end should help. Sorry I didn't give the guy a personal experience with the three of the creation trio, but hey, you see that they had their fun overnight. Well, I hope you still like this and I shall make more stories soon, bye!**


End file.
